Halo: Shaky Alliances
by GodzillaMaster
Summary: What if the Rookie was not alone during his mission to regroup with his squad? What if he met an Elite that survived the Brute's slaughter? How would this affect his mission? Rated M to be safe. First fanfic
1. Prologue

Prologue

9th Age of Reclamation

New Mombasa, Kenya. 10.20.2552.

Immediately after drop

Through one of the many cameras scattered throughout the city of New Mombasa, the Superintendent watches curiously as it watches three of the original invaders stop at the entrance to one of the parks, firing their weapons at the new invaders. When the two new invaders fell, the three enter the park.

To say that the sangheili zealot, Nal 'Unamee, was angry was an understatement. He was furious! Immediately after the noble hierarch Regret has managed to escape this human world, the jiralhanae showed up and started to decimate his troops. The sangheili's rage grew as he remembers their chieftain's last words; he said that Truth himself has ordered the extermination of his entire race.

"Damn Truth and damn his mongrel brutes!" in his anger, the zealot smashes his fist into the concrete wall. One of the two unggoy, a major named Flipyap, jumps in shock at his superior's outburst. "What do we do now, excellency?" Nal turns to the other unggoy, a special ops unit named Yayap. The zealot was able to detect a small amount of fear in his voice, normally that's common for unggoy, but as long as he knew Yayap, he NEVER spoke with an ounce of fear in his voice, and that worried him.

"We stay here, and hold out as long as we can to hope for a sangheili controlled Phantom to arrive; and if one doesn't, we take out as many of those dishonorable as possible!" "They're coming!"

As soon as those words have left Flipyap's mouth, multiple jiralhanae storm into the park. Before they could fire their weapons, Yayap unloads his entire needler into four of the jiralhanae; the first was blown in half while the other three were entirely vaporized by the pink explosion. After eliminating another pair of the apes with a grenade, the one that was blown in half still had enough strength to fire a trio of shots from his spiker before dropping dead. Yayap was killed quickly as the spikes impaled his chest, shoulder and face. Flipyap has just killed one of the jiralhanae with his plasma rifle when he noticed Yayap getting killed. In anger at the death of his friend, the unggoy threw down his weapon and activated a pair of grenades before charging at five of them who were too busy to notice the suicidal unggoy before they roared in pain as they were immediately vaporized along with Flipyap, leaving nothing but a scorched crater. Nal roars in rage as his two remaining troops were slain before unleashing a barrage from his two rifles onto one of the two remaining jiralhanae. The zealot keeps firing at that one target until the ape was nothing more than charred remains and the rifles overheated. The sangheili draws his sword before hearing the roar of the last jiralhanae and sees it ready to smash his head in with its own rifle. Nal stabs into its chest just as the jiralhanae slammed its plasma rifle onto the top of his head. Both immediately go limp.

The Superintendent looks on in surprise at the remains of the battle before noticing slight movement coming from the golden invader and was immediately able to tell that it was still alive. As much as it would like to do something, the AI has noticed several black armored humans that have landed in the city moments ago and decides to focus on helping them. The Superintendent figured that it would be able to lead one of them over to the golden invader when they get close enough…..

A/N: I do not own Halo or anything related to it except for any OCs. The idea for the story came to existence while I was talking to one of my Xbox Live friends about the possibility of the Rookie meeting an Elite during his mission to regroup with the rest of his squad. Point out any mistakes you see and please review.


	2. Meeting

Chapter 1: Meeting

New Mombasa, Kenya. 10.20.2552

6 hours after drop

The Rookie pulls up to the entrance to one of New Mombasa's parks and turns off the engine to the mongoose he was driving. The Superintendent led him here for some reason and he was going to find out why. Looking around the park, he finds the bodies of a half dozen brutes, a black armored grunt, impaled by spiker rounds, scorched ground where a pair of grenades went off, and an elite in golden armor slumped against the lone tree.

'Okay, so the Superintendent brought me to a site where the Covenant killed each other, I don't see why this is impo-' that's when he notices the slight movement of the elite breathing. 'Well, better take care of it,' with that, the ODST takes out a plasma pistol and aims it at the elite zealot. Just as he was about to pull the trigger for a charged shot, he hears several voices that he wished he didn't.

"I heard something over here."

"It's probably another human."

The Rookie mentally swore, they were very close and he's dangerously low on ammo. With only one clip in his pistol, a plasma grenade, and barely enough battery for a fully charged plasma pistol shot, he'd be lucky to make it through this fight. Quickly hiding, four brutes walk into the park, the leader, a brute with golden armor and armed with a brute shot grenade launcher, starts sniffing the air. Finding nothing, it approaches the zealot while another looks at the dead grunt; the other two merely standing guard. The Rookie aims his plasma pistol at the leader and quickly fires a charged shot at the brute captain. Before the brute could even react, a .50 caliber round almost immediately flies into the side of its head; the three remaining brutes reach for their weapons only for one of them to receive a plasma grenade to the face. Howling angrily, it unsuccessfully attempts to claw it off, only for it to detonate, vaporizing it and the brute next to it. The final brute's shielding was heavily damaged from the blast and its armor falls off after five shots from the ODST's pistol during its charge at him. Before the Rookie could fire off a final shot, he was thrown to the ground and the massive ape stomps on his right arm, making him drop the pistol. Rookie looks up as the brute aims his plasma rifle at his face, grinning evilly.

"I'm going to enjoy feasting on your flesh, Imp."

Just before pulling the trigger, the brute cries out in shock and pain as two blades of energy rips out of its chest before quickly falling limp, the rifle dropping to the ground as the deceased brute was thrown aside so the ODST can see the face of his savior, and he wished he didn't. It was the elite zealot.

Grabbing his pistol and backing away, he aims at the zealot, though with only half a magazine, the Rookie knows that he probably isn't going to be able to kill it before he becomes the sword's next victim, but he's not backing down. After a few brief moments, to the Rookie's surprise, the elite turns off its sword and before kicking the plasma rifle over to him.

"You'll need this human, and before you think about shooting me in the back, this city is crawling with these traitorous brutes. Like it or not, we're stuck with each other if we're going to survive until dawn."

With that, the zealot turns and walks towards the park entrance; the Rookie sighs, knowing that the elite was right.

'Well this is going to be a rather interesting night,' he thought as he followed his new ally to the mongoose.

A/N: I do not own anything Halo or related to Halo, all of it goes to Bungie and Microsoft. OC character is mine, however.


	3. Promising Retribution

Promising Retribution

ooooooooooooo

The past hour on the mongoose has been nothing but silence. The Rookie has to admit that it's nothing if not awkward having a member of a race that swore religious genocide against his own race sitting right behind him. The ODST was beginning to wonder why the Superintendent even led him to that park in the first place.

The mongoose shudders suddenly, causing the Rookie to glance over his shoulder to see the zealot has jumped off the vehicle. As much as the Rookie simply wants to keep on driving, he knew that there was a reason that the city's AI wanted them together. Sending the mongoose screeching to a halt, the human hears a loud roar before he was nearly thrown forward as the vehicle slams into something. Reversing the mongoose (which to his luck is still relatively intact), he mentally swears as he looks at what he hit: a brute, and judging by the equipment it has, it was a stalker.

'Shit,' the Rookie mentally swore as he turned the mongoose around to look for the elite. 'No doubt that brute was just a scout; the rest of its pack would be here in minutes if they heard that roar…'

ooooooooooooo

Nal 'Unamee has never been as uncomfortable in his entire life as he was right now. How could the humans even stand sitting on the back of this vehicle? The fact that this human that he was somehow forced to be with hasn't spoken a single word during the entire ride hasn't done anything to take his mind off of this damned seat. Then again, why would the human say something to him? Cursing silently, Nal decides to look around to get his mind off of the ride. What he saw made his two hearts nearly skip a beat.

Jumping off of the vehicle, Nal rushes over to the body of the sangheili, hoping that he was wrong. Reaching it, his mandibles drop in shock at the sight. There was no doubt about it, the scar over his right eye and the scratches on the jet black armor, was his younger brother, impaled by dozens of spiker rounds. Nal's vision blurs slightly as he clenches his fist in rage before kneeling over the body and whispering in Sangheilian.

"Don't worry, brother, you will be able to rest easily in the afterlife knowing the brutes and that bastard Truth will pay severely for their treachery."

Nal searches his fallen brother's body and manages to find his sword, his beam rifle and his active camouflage module, which to his luck is still completely intact. Connecting it to his armor, Nal stands up; he figured he might as well look for that human. Hearing footsteps approach, the sangheili realized that he didn't have to go look.

Nal turns to look at the black armored human standing behind him, "How much have you seen, human?" The human merely shrugs before holding up his plasma rifle and motioning his head towards that blasted vehicle, Nal immediately figured out that the human ran into a scout and the rest of the mongrel pack will be arriving shortly.

ooooooooooooo

Just as the Rookie and Nal were heading towards the mongoose, their heads snap up into attention as the whine of a phantom's engines fill the air. Their silent wishes for them to go unnoticed by the phantom are ignored as the drop ship fires a trio of heavy plasma rounds. The human and elite duo manages to escape the shots but the mongoose was hit by one of the rounds and detonates into a fireball, much to the joy of Nal. The Rookie runs into the parking lot of one of the many buildings of New Mombasa, out of sight of the brute-controlled phantom, with Nal activating his newly acquired active camouflage module and running to join the Rookie.

The phantom's pilot, knowing that it can do nothing to continue chasing the two, drops its passengers before taking off. The Rookie peeks out from behind his cover to see that the phantom had sent out over a dozen grunts and jackals, three brute minors and a brute captain, a pair of ghosts, and to his horror, a pair of brute chieftains.

The sight of the group made the Rookie think of two words: 'Ah fuck…'

A/N: Sorry for the delay, forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I won't be able to update often due to school stuff on the weekdays and no promises on weekends either, since I would have to actually bother getting off my games. Also, to the people who said that the chapters are extremely short, I'm well aware of that. It's just that I never really planned on going farther then the first chapter (which came before the prologue, by the way), and that it was merely a test to see on how you would like it. If you guys liked it, I'd make a rewrite, that would be longer and better, but I might as well finish this before the possible rewrite.


	4. Midnight Brawl

I do not own the Halo franchise, Bungie and 343 Industries do. If I did, there'd be a lot of changes to the series.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Midnight Brawl<p>

* * *

><p>As the Phantom takes off, the Rookie and Nal 'Unamee peek out from behind a car and watch silently as the Brute squad approaches. The Brute Chieftain brandishing a hammer tightens his grip and grins as he notices the Rookie peeking over his cover.<p>

"The human's still here, but where's the Sangheili that was with him?"

The War Chieftain next to him simply laughs.

"Looks like it ran away. No matter, we'll go after the coward after we deal with this human!"

Even with his camouflage active, the Rookie could've sworn that he saw Nal's hand clench. "Stay here and wait for my signal human."

Before the Rookie do anything to react, Nal rushes off. The ODST simply shrugs as he readies his plasma rifle.

* * *

><p>Nal 'Unamee stops behind a support column and takes out his beam rifle; peeking from cover he sees that he's in a perfect position to take out the Chieftains and the two Ghosts.<p>

'I should take out the vehicles first; we're going to need them if we're going to continue exploring this city.'

Thinking that this was the best plan, Nal peers through the scope of his rifle and fires. The single shot straight through the first Unggoy's head and, to his luck, tore apart the second's neck. Before any of the Jiralhanae could react, a second shot pierced into the side of the War Chieftain's head and he collapses, but not before firing a single shot with his fuel rod gun that kills a Jiralhanae minor and destroys the armor of the remaining three.

The human, knowing that was the signal Nal was talking about, immediately stands from behind his cover and fires his plasma rifle into the ranks of the Kig-Yar and the Unggoy, killing several before hiding again just as plasma and needles flies just where his head was seconds ago.

The remaining Chieftain roars as turns to face Nal, "Take care of the human, the Sangheili is mine!"

The Chieftain then charges the Sangheili.

Nal, realizing he's in trouble, immediately puts away the beam rifle and draws his two swords. Just as the Jiralhanae was about to slam his hammer down, Nal blocks the deadly weapon with his two swords.

* * *

><p>If the Rookie was able to see Nal fight the Brute Chieftain, he would've; instead, he's left to deal with the remainder of the squad. The ODST fires upon a pair of Jackals that attempted to flank him, quickly overloading their shields before his shots boil away their bodies. The Rookie then scoops up a dropped Needler and fires upon the Covenant. The explosions that follow kill off half of the Grunts and Jackals while killing off another Brute minor; however, before he could get back into cover and reload, the car explodes as the Brute captain's brute shot strikes it, sending the Rookie flying back several feet.<p>

The ODST, despite the pain in his body, quickly gets up and readies his plasma rifle and fires at a trio of Grunts that emerge from the black smoke. Before any more can come after him, he collects their plasma grenades and places them in a pile before running behind a column.

Seconds later, three Grunts, four Jackals, and two brutes cautiously walk through the cloud of smoke. They look around, and not seeing the Rookie, start approaching the pile of grenades.  
>One of the Grunts sniffs the air as it continues walking, "Where he go?" A Brute snarls, "Silence whelp!"<br>Before the Grunt can make a response, it trips over the pile of grenades with a squeal. The Brute turns to yell at it some more when its eyes widen at the site of the pile; the Rookie, deciding it's now or never, fires his plasma rifle at the grenades. Before the group could so much as panic, the grenades detonate and they're vaporized by the burning cloud of blue plasma.

The Rookie breathes a sigh of relief and turns to the location where his Elite "buddy" was, just in time to watch him stab the Brute Chieftain with his two swords.

* * *

><p>The Jiralhanae Chieftain, now covered in multiple slash wounds, tries to smash Nal 'Unamee with his hammer again, only for his effort to be in vain as the Sangheili manages to roll away from the impact. Nal attempts to cut off the Chieftain's arm to quickly end the fight, but was only able to create a large gash in his arm before being forced to roll away again. All the cuts were beginning to take their toll on the Chieftain, as his swings started to become slow and sluggish.<p>

The Chieftain, knowing that he won't be able to fight much longer, roars in animalistic fury as he raises his hammer in an attempt to crush the heretic's head like a melon; Nal, having anticipated the movement, once again blocks it with his swords. The block was apparently too much for the gravity hammer to take as the head of the weapon is knocked away. The Jiralhanae could only stare at his weapon, which has served him for so long, was rendered useless in an instant; however, he had failed to notice that Nal decided to use that opportunity to end it as he stabs the Chieftain's chest with his two swords.

The Jiralhanae Chieftain emits a gurgle before Nal bisects him vertically. The Sangheili begins to pant as the adrenalin wears off and deactivates his swords before turning to the human.

"Gather what you can use, human. We need to leave before additional forces come."

The Rookie nods as he starts sorting through any equipment that could have survived the explosion while Nal himself does the same. The Rookie manages to find a Covenant carbine and the brute shot while Nal picks up a single plasma rifle, the two also manage to find several plasma and spike grenades as well as a pair of Jackal shield gauntlets.

The two, now ready to fight off anything else they might encounter, board the two Ghosts.

"Lead the way human."

The Rookie, naturally not wanting an Elite controlled Ghost right behind him, turns to look at Nal and reluctantly nods before speeding off, the Elite right behind him. A single thought went through the ODST's head as he nears the closest beacon.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

><p>So sorry for the extremely long wait, even after school ended at the end of April, I was very busy looking for a job, playing games, and general laziness to even bother with this story.<p>

And if anybody thought that the middle of the last chapter was a little…sappy, I'm well aware of that. However, it was pretty much the only way I could think of giving Nal active camouflage, so yeah…

Also, for those who have not noticed, I've set up a poll about whether or not if I should make a story about an OC whose bio is now on my page.


End file.
